L'ultime défense des mourants
by Peet'nip
Summary: Chapitres 18-19 revus du point de vue de notre cher -et très mignon- petit Peeta.


**Hey, mes amis ! **

**Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de publier cet OS, en préparation depuis…mon Dieu, des semaines ! Il est donc particulièrement long. Enfin, je trouve.**

**J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, c'était un passage que je voulais absolument écrire du point de Peeta. **

**Je n'ai pas l'impression de m'être beaucoup éloigné de la version d'origine, dans la peau de Katniss. Alors j'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

* * *

_POV Peeta_

J'hurle. La douleur me fait hurler et c'est bien normal. Je crois. Dans cette arène maudite, je ne suis plus certain de rien. « Katniss est en vie. » Oui, je suis uniquement certain de ça : aucun coup de canon n'a retenti et son visage n'est toujours pas apparu dans le ciel dans ce maudit ciel que je guette tous les soirs, priant pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Katniss est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Sans aucun doute possible.

- C'est bien fait pour toi, joli cœur ! Estime-toi heureux que l'on ne t'amoche pas un peu plus ! On ne voudrait pas que tu meurs trop vite. Ca t'apprendra à vouloir nous la faire à l'envers : aider sa copine à s'envoler après la chute du nid de guêpes, c'était bien joué, mais l'idiote n'a pas bougé assez vite. On la trouvera et on la tuera, tout comme toi !

Il a raison sur un point : Katniss, piquée par les guêpes n'a pas réagi assez vite à mes ordres et je me suis fait prendre en train de l'aider. Le public a dû croire que je continuais de jouer à l'amoureux transi, tout comme elle. Cato crache à mes pieds, alors que je m'écroule sur le sol rude et froid, une main crispée sur ma blessure. Le sang chaud et rouge coule à flot, maculant la pierre grise à son passage, se mêlant à l'eau du ruisseau, pareil à de petites volutes délicates mais sanglantes : ce type à sûrement dû toucher une artère importante. Je ne peux m'empêcher, alors que je sais que je vais mourir, de continuer de prier. Pas pour moi, cependant : non, même dans mon état, je ne prie pas pour ma vie, je supplie pour qu'ils laissent Katniss en paix. Qu'il la laisse vivre et combattre. Mon adversaire nettoie rapidement son arme dans la rivière toute proche et jette un dernier regard sur moi, victorieux, avant de se tourner vers ses complices :

- Déjà un de moins. Allez, on bouge.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait l'achever ? demande Clove, hargneuse.

- Non, qu'il crève comme un chien, seul et en silence.

- Je lui planterais bien mon couteau dans les…

- La ferme, chérie.

Cato venait de répondre à Clove sur un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas mais que je reconnais bien vite. Se pourrait-il que ce type, cette armoire à glace sans cœur et sans remords ait quelque sentiment pour la petite brune ? Je ne parviens pas à répondre à mes interrogations personnelles : ma cuisse gauche me fait atrocement souffrir. En réponse à cette douleur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur la blessure, avec ma main gauche, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier ma souffrance. Souffrance physique mais également morale : je m'en veux de laisser Katniss là, seule, sans plus personne pour pouvoir lui venir en aide comme je l'ai fait lorsqu'elle s'était faite piquer par les guêpes tueuses. Je devrais, je le sais bien, penser à moi et à ma santé qui dépérit à vue d'œil, maintenant, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Cette jeune femme occupe toutes mes pensées depuis mon plus jeune âge, maintenant et je sais parfaitement que rien ne pourra changer ça : ni une blessure, ni même la mort. Dans les derniers instants de ma vie, je suis certain que je penserais à elle, à cette femme à qui je n'ai jamais pu avouer mes sentiments. Quel sentiment horrible que celui que je ressens en ce moment ! De la frustration, oui. Une impression d'avoir laissé passer l'occasion de lui parler, de lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Si seulement je lui avais parlé, des années plus tôt, quand j'en avais encore la possibilité.

- Allez, on se tire ! Dépêche toi !

Cato éclate d'un rire gras et sonore, suivi de l'éclat de rire plus discret mais tout aussi insupportable de Clove. Le sang s'écoule toujours abondamment de ma blessure. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'hémorragie soit stoppée rapidement, bien sûr. Je regarde les deux tributs s'éloigner en direction de la forêt toute proche, bras dessus dessous. Je m'autorise enfin à gémir alors que je m'assure que ces deux personnages sont bel et bien retournés vers leur campement.

- Katniss, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'allier contre eux…je murmure.

Elle est têtue : une fois, alors que nous étions encore petit, je lui avais volé un de ses crayons de couleur. Pour jouer, je voulais qu'elle me poursuive et qu'elle essaie de le récupérer. Au lieu de ça, elle s'est contentée de bouder dans un coin alors que je courais comme un fou, le stylo a la main. Je n'ai pas compris, sur le coup. Pourquoi ne me suivait-elle pas ? Maintenant que j'y repense, elle était déjà très maligne. A quoi bon me courir après ? Autant attendre que je me fatigue et que je lui rende moi-même. Ce que j'ai fait dans les minutes qui ont suivi. Ma fascination pour cette fille a commencé peu après cet évènement : pourquoi était-elle seule ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle à personne ? Je l'ai toujours imaginé, n'ayant jamais vraiment pu la côtoyer, comme quelqu'un de droite dans ses bottes, honnête, calme, douce mais courageuse et virulente lorsqu'il le faut. Je vois maintenant que je ne me suis pas trompé. Cette pensée me donne l'envie irrésistible de partir à sa rencontre, d'apprendre à la connaître.

Mais ma blessure à la jambe me ramène bien vite sur terre : je ne suis même pas certain de survivre à cette soirée. Je dois essayer de me cacher, pour l'instant. Ici, blessé près d'un point d'eau et à découvert, je suis totalement vulnérable. Toujours allongé sur le dos, je me tortille du mieux que je peux afin d'observer les alentours et notamment les couleurs : de la roche grise, de l'eau bleu pâle, de l'herbe verte tendre… Mon apprentissage des glaçages à la boulangerie n'a finalement pas été vain, car, après mains et mains efforts, je parviens enfin à me cacher dans de la boue, non loin de là. Je m'en recouvre abondamment le visage, en imprègne mes vêtements et fait bien attention à toujours garder une main pressée contre ma blessure : je tiens à éviter que cette dernière ne s'infecte, écourtant un peu plus ma vie et accélérant l'arrivée déjà bien rapide de la mort. Une nuit passe. Deux ? Trois ? Je ne sais plus, à force. Quoiqu'il en soit, la quatrième (troisième ?) après-midi, j'aperçois des volutes de fumée, dans l'air. Etonné, j'essaie de me relever sur un coude, afin de pouvoir d'où vient cette fumée complètement irréaliste. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après presque une semaine ou deux dans une arène pleine de tueurs, des tributs prennent encore le risque de faire un feu. Et en plein jour, en plus ! Mais je suis immédiatement rassuré, Katniss est bien trop intelligente pour faire un feu dans des conditions pareils. Qui, alors ? Je tends l'oreille, attendant un coup de canon annonciateur. Ayant traqué avec les carrières un petit moment, je connais leur méthode ils se jettent sur le moindre indice. Et ce feu est bien plus qu'un indice ! Autant agiter un drapeau et crier : « Regardez, je suis là, venez me chercher ! »

Heureusement, Katniss ne fait pas partie des tributs croyant qu'un feu n'attire pas l'attention. J'ai pu en faire l'expérience lorsque je suis resté avec les carrières, veillant sur elle du mieux que je pouvais. Je me rends soudain compte qu'elle a dû mal prendre le fait de me voir avec les carrières. Qu'a-t-elle pensé de moi, à ce moment ? Quand nos yeux se sont rencontrés, alors qu'elle grimpait toujours plus haut dans son arbre, laissant littéralement sur place le pauvre et lourd Cato. Je pouffe. Katniss est un peu comme mon étoile elle brille, inaccessible dans le ciel nocturne. Et moi, pauvre homme, je ne peux que tendre le bras et espérer réussir à l'effleurer, les pieds cloués sur le sol. J'aimerai hocher la tête devant ma bêtise, mais j'en suis incapable. Soudain, une énorme explosion retentit, faisant s'envoler des centaines d'oiseaux. Je manque de sursauter. Au lieu de quoi j'écarquille les yeux de frayeur. Une explosion ! Serait-ce un coup des Juges ? On sait tous ce dont ils sont capables, pour avoir tous failli mourir dans cet immense incendie.

Comme j'aimerai me lever, et courir dans la direction de l'explosion. Même si, au bruit qu'elle a fait, je doute être capable de reconnaître le moindre corps. Si corps il y a. Je serre les poings et les dents. Je suis complètement inutile ! Ah, comme Haymitch doit rire, derrière son écran, à me voir planqué dans la vase, tapi, à attendre une mort qui me semble de plus en plus longue à venir. Je n'espère plus de cadeaux du ciel, maintenant. Si mon mentor avec des cadeaux à me faire, ce serait déjà fait. Un coup de canon aussi attendu que proche résonne, non loin de moi. Je regarde dans la direction que m'indique le bruit et aperçois une deuxième colonne de feu, à quelques centaines de mètres de la première. Ce n'est pas la direction de l'explosion, ça…pourquoi est-ce que ça fume ? Un second feu ? Mes pensées déjà bien confuses ne parviennent pas à s'organiser.

Et soudain, je comprends. C'est Katniss ! Elle attire les carrières hors de leur campement. Et au vu de l'attrait et du danger qu'elle représente, ces idiots ont dû se jeter dans ses bras ! Mais alors…ce coup de canon…ce serait pour elle ? Un sentiment d'effroi me glace le peu de sang qui me reste et je me prends à croiser les doigts. Pas elle, pas elle, pas elle. Non, ça ne peut pas être elle ! Elle est douée, rusée, rapide et agile. Elle a dû leur échapper et un malheureux tribut qui passait par là s'est fait avoir. Oui, c'est forcément ça ! Mon idée me paraît aussi mauvaise que saugrenue mais c'est la seule à laquelle je peux me raccrocher, dans cette situation. Je reste donc là, allongé sur le sol, à admirer le ciel déjà étoilé. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement, il va s'en dire. Je prie, et s'il existe bien un dieu quelque part, il a forcément dû m'entendre, au vu du nombre de supplication que je lance au ciel. L'hymne ne tarde pas à retentir et, angoissé, je le scrute avec plus d'ardeur que jamais. Je respire un peu mieux lorsque je crois reconnaître le visage de Rue suivi de celui d'un garçon que je ne connais pas. Rue : c'était la petite qui n'arrêtait pas de suivre Katniss, lors de l'entraînement. Mon soulagement me paraît déplacé, soudain. Katniss sauvée, je me prends à remercier le ciel d'en avoir tué une autre. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois, étonné d'être encore en vie après plusieurs jours passé dans cette eau croupie. Que je bois consciencieusement, faute de mieux. Je survis. Je reste là, toute la journée, à écouter les oiseaux chanter, à penser à Katniss, à boire, à prier pour Katniss, à dormir et à me demander ce que fais Katniss. Mon amour tourne à l'obsession. Je m'en rends bien compte, mais je n'ai aucune autre occupation. Je l'imagine en train de courir dans les bois, l'arc à la main, légère et discrète. Ou encore en train de tuer Cato d'une flèche dans le crâne. La nuit tombe avant même que je ne m'en rende compte est-un coup des Juges pour raccourcir cette journée visiblement inintéressante ? Aucun coup de canon n'a retenti, aujourd'hui. Le peuple doit s'ennuyer. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite le début de l'hymne…quand je me rends soudain compte que ce n'est pas l'hymne qui est en train de retentir ! Ce sont des trompettes ! Un banquet ?

- Chers tributs ! Je vous félicite, vous êtes encore six, et ce n'est pas encore fini ! En effet, suite aux récents évènements, de petites modifications ont été faites dans les règles du jeu. A compter d'aujourd'hui, il peut y avoir deux vainqueurs ! Vous m'avez bien entendu ! Deux vainqueurs ! Mais attention, ces derniers doivent être du même district. Quel jeu merveilleux ! Sur ce, je vous laisse entre vous.

Le message se termine par une nouvelle symphonie de trompettes. Je sauterais sur mes pieds et courrais immédiatement à la recherche de Katniss, si je pouvais ! Comme j'aimerai en être capable…la déception détruit mon petit moral. Jamais Katniss ne viendra chercher un boulet comme moi. Avec ce qu'elle a vu de moi dans cette arène, ce que je lui ai dit et ce qu'elle s'imagine, jamais elle ne viendra me sortir de mon pétrin. C'est fini, terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à mourir. C'est le seul cadeau que je peux lui faire, finalement. La nuit est tombée, en plus. Elle viendra encore moins. Je m'endors sur cette pensée totalement négative. Et suis réveillé par des bruits de pas dans l'eau. Quelqu'un s'approche. Cato vient m'achever ? Non, quelle utilité ? Il doit sûrement croire que je suis mort. Mais non, parce que mon visage n'est pas apparu dans le ciel lors de l'hymne. Il sait que je suis en vie. Et que Katniss va se jeter dans mes bras pour me permettre de gagner ! J'en suis maintenant certain, Katniss viendra. Elle ne me laissera pas mourir. Le district tout entier lui en voudrait de ne pas partir à ma recherche, sachant que je suis en vie. Elle n'osera pas se mettre tout le district à dos. Sauf si elle pense mourir elle aussi.

- Peeta ! Peeta !

Je souris, soudain. C'est elle, c'est Katniss ! Elle est venue me sortir de ce foutu pétrin. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Heureusement pour moi que je suis caché sous une bonne couche de vase, car si elle me voyait sourire aussi effrontément, il se pourrait bien qu'elle fasse demi-tour sur le champ. Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde que Katniss ne viendrait pas à mon secours ? Elle a son image d'amante maudite à conserver. Ses sponsors doivent être en train de l'observer en ce moment même, attendant d'elle qu'elle agisse comme une bonne petite fille amoureuse. Soi-disant. Je me renfrogne, soudain. Je ne parviens pas à savoir si Katniss vient pour moi, ou pour continuer de jouer son rôle. Qu'importe, la joie est belle et bien là, quand j'aperçois ma nouvelle coéquipière marcher doucement vers moi.

- Tu viens pour m'achever, chérie ?

Surprise, elle s'arrête et se redresse. On dirait une biche qui aurait aperçu un chasseur. C'est pourtant bien elle, la chasseresse. Un pas de plus, et elle m'écrase le bras.

- Attention, tu vas me marcher dessus.

Katniss bondit et je souris à moitié, ravi d'avoir pu la surprendre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours. En profitant, j'ouvre mes yeux clos depuis peu. Elle pousse un cri d'exclamation, s'accroupit près de moi et m'observe. Elle m'ordonne de refermer les yeux alors que je m'esclaffe. J'aurais au moins réussi à lui arracher une exclamation. Elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est produit avec les carrières.

- J'ai l'impression que toutes ces heures à décorer des gâteaux ont fini par payer.

- Je souris, très fier.

- Eh oui, le glaçage. L'arme ultime des mourants.

Katniss sourit légèrement, j'en suis ravi. Mais elle se renfrogne bien vite.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Refuserai-t-elle de me laisse partir ? Au point où j'en suis, je doute un peu de cette affirmation.

- Ah non ?

Katniss m'offre une mine complètement abattu. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle joue, je pourrais me poser des questions.

- Non. Nous sommes dans la même équipe, maintenant, tu sais.

Sa voix douce m'apaise un peu. L'entendre dire ça me rassure.

- Oui, je suis au courant. C'est gentil d'être passé voir ce qui restait de moi.

Elle hoche la tête négativement et me tends sa gourde. De l'eau claire ! Elle m'aide à en boire une gorgée et la fraîcheur de l'eau me remet quelque peu les idées en places.

- Où t'as blessé Cato ?

- A la jambe gauche. Assez haut.

Drôlement haut, même.

- Je vais t'aider à te mettre dans le ruisseau et te nettoyer tout ça, qu'on puisse examiner tes plaies.

Soudain, j'ai une idée qui va faire des heureux. En plus, ça lui permettra de penser que je vais bien.

- Penche-toi d'abord. –Puisqu'on joue, autant jouer jusqu'au bout- N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou, entre nous, alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner.

Mon audace m'étonne. Elle rit un rire qui me paraît tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, et me dit qu'elle s'en souviendra. Je fais moins le fier quand elle m'attrape et me soulève. Parce que oui, elle me soulève. Mes pieds n'ont pas bougé depuis des jours, je ne sens plus mes jambes, et c'est à peine si je peux bouger les doigts. En somme, c'est un calvaire. Autant pour Katniss, qui doit supporter mon poids, que pour moi, dont la douleur me fait grincer des dents. Je ne pourrais pas remarcher avant des jours et je deviens –nous devenons- une proie facile. Car je devine assez bien que Katniss ne me laissera pas mourir. Elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut, j'en suis certain, mais la douleur est insupportable et bien que j'essaie de me retenir d'hurler ma souffrance, les larmes trahissent mes pensées. Et ma douleur. Je vois bien que Katniss rechigne, alors que je suis encore loin du ruisseau, à me traîner encore un peu plus. Elle s'accroupit près de moi et tends une main consolante vers mes larmes. Elle en essuie quelques unes et reprends, d'une voix douce.

- Ecoute, Peeta, je vais devoir te rouler jusqu'au ruisseau. Il n'y a presque pas de fond, ici, d'accord.

- Super.

Cette parole malheureuse échappe à mon contrôle. Le calvaire n'est pas terminé.

- A trois. Une, deux, trois !

Katniss me retourne une fois. Une seule fois. Mes gémissements l'arrêtent. Le public doit se régaler.

- Bon, changement de plan. Je vais te laver ici.

Je me sens soulagé.

- Plus de roulades ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans quand je lui pose la question tellement ma voix est faible.

- Non, c'est fini. Garde un œil sur la forêt pendant que je te décrasse, d'accord ?

Katniss, toujours aussi prudente. Je l'observe se servir de gourdes pour récupérer l'eau du ruisseau et me débarbouiller. Je ne pensais pas avoir mis autant de boue sur mes vêtements, mais il faut croire que j'ai été prudent. Katniss rougit quelques secondes, la première fois, quand il s'agit de poser ses mains sur moi. Mais ça lui passe bien vite, à mon grand regret. Elle est adorable, quand elle est gênée. Arrive enfin le moment délicat où il faut enlever mes vêtements. Katniss n'hésite pas, visiblement décidée. Elle ouvre mon léger manteau, découpe mon maillot de corps et nettoie mon torse à grand renfort d'eau et de frottements. Elle m'aide à me redresser en position assise et entreprends de tartiner ma brulure avec une pommade drôlement efficace. Elle a eu des cadeaux, elle, au moins. Elle mâche des feuilles qu'elle m'applique sur les piqures de guêpes. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Le premier depuis des heures. Elle me laisse ensuite là, adossé à mon rocher et nettoie mes vêtements avec application. Je souris. Je suis vraiment content qu'elle soit venue. Même si je souffre beaucoup physiquement, je suis heureux qu'elle soit avec moi. Elle revient et m'applique à nouveau de la pommade. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsque ses mains entre en contact avec ma peau chaude. Elle repart vers ses affaires et me ramène des comprimés qu'elle me somme d'avaler. Je m'exécute.

- Tu dois mourir de faim.

- Pas vraiment. C'est drôle, je n'ai pas faim depuis plusieurs jours.

Ne m'écoutant pas, elle attrape une cuisse de…poulet ? et me là tends. L'odeur me fait tourner la tête et mon estomac se secoue violemment, je fronce le nez et tourne la tête, pris d'une nausée.

- Peeta, il faut que tu mange quelque chose.

S'inquiète-t-elle ?

- Ca ressortirais direct.

Ne m'écoutant pas, elle me fourre des morceaux de pommes séchées dans les mains, m'ordonnant de les manger. Je m'exécute.

- Merci, Katniss. Je me sens mieux, vraiment. Tu crois que je pourrais dormir, maintenant ?

Elle m'observe quelques secondes, sceptique.

- Bientôt. Il faut d'abord qu'on jette un coup d'œil à ta jambe.

Elle m'aide à enlever mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Je guette sa réaction. Et ne suis pas déçu de la tête qu'elle fait lorsque son regard se pose sur ma blessure le pus suinte, la chair pend mollement, un filet de sang s'en échappe et je suis quasiment certain, même de l'endroit où je suis, qu'on aperçoit l'os. Elle pourrait se lever et s'enfuir, si elle le voulait je ne chercherais même pas à la retenir. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un boulet pour Katniss, au jour d'aujourd'hui, moi qui avait tant espéré pouvoir la soulager un peu…

- Pas joli à voir, hein ?

-Bah. Tu devrais voir les blessés qui reviennent de la mine.

A-t-elle déjà vraiment vu pire ? Avec une mère guérisseuse reconnue comme l'est la sienne, je pense que oui. Mais à voir la tête qu'elle fait maintenant, je doute. Un mélange de dégoût et d'horreur se lit dans ses yeux. Elle lave donc ma jambe avec douceur, mais empressement. Une fois son travail achevé, elle me jette un regard désolé.

- On va la laisser un peu à l'air libre, et puis…

Je lui jette un regard triste à mon tour je vois bien qu'elle ne s'en sort pas et qu'elle ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle ne me le dira pas, cependant. Je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas m'effrayer, pas plus que je ne le suis déjà, en tout cas.

- Et puis faire un bandage ?

- Exactement. En attendant, mange ça.

J'essaie de la rassurer. Ce n'est pas grave, si elle ne sait pas s'y prendre, rien ne peut être pire que ce que je vis en ce moment. Mais Katniss est là, et elle ne m'abandonnera pas à mon sort. Je suis satisfait et heureux. Même si je souffre. Elle me fourre de la nourriture entre les mains, encore, et repart vers ses sacs. A croire que le fait de me voir manger la rassure sur mon état de santé. Elle revient vers moi.

- On va devoir expérimenter un peu.

Ne sommes nous pas déjà en train d'expérimenter ? Je veux dire, je suis là, à moitié nu, assis contre une pierre, avec une blessure purulente à l'air libre. Je l'observe avec curiosité, cependant, quand elle se met à mâcher d'étranges feuilles que j'ai déjà croisées auparavant. Elle les recrache et me les applique sur la blessure. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'aperçois une quantité impressionnante de pus sortir de ma jambe. Katniss détourne le regard, pâle.

- Katniss ?

Dans l'espoir de la faire rire un peu, ou au moins de la détendre, je lui demande silencieusement « et ce baiser ? ». Elle éclate de rire. Sa tension s'apaise un peu, après ça. Je continue de « jouer » un peu.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas très forte, pour ça. C'est surtout ma mère. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais et j'ai horreur du pus. Berk !

Elle attrape prudemment la première livrée de feuilles qu'elle jette le plus loin possible de sa vue. Je souris. Je m'en doutais un peu, à voir sa tête. Mais…

- Comment fais-tu, pour chasser ?

La chasse doit être quelque chose de terrible. Elle tue des animaux sans même sourciller et ne parviens pas à garder son sang-froid devant du pus ? Cette fille m'étonnera toujours, je crois.

- Crois-moi, il est beaucoup plus facile de tuer que de soigner. Remarque, je suis peut-être en train de te tuer, pour ce que j'en sais.

- Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un moyen plus rapide ?

- Non. Tais-toi et mange tes pêches.

Sa réponse est dure et sèche. On dirait bien que parler de ma mort n'est pas le sujet à aborder. Refuse-t-elle l'évidence ? Parce qu'il me paraît évident, vu la blessure et mon état, que je ne vais pas survivre très longtemps. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai tenu jusqu'ici. Elle enlève le troisième emplâtre et observe avec attention ma plaie.

- Et maintenant, docteur Everdeen ?

- Je vais peut-être t'appliquer un peu de pommade anti-brûlures. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal à ton infection, et peut-être aussi un bandage…. ?

Je ne réponds pas. Elle s'interroge tout haut, rien de plus. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, mais Katniss n'en montre rien et ne cesse de bouger, cherchant la pommade, les bandages, s'agitant à gauche, à droite. Je me demande un temps si elle se rend compte de l'agitation qui la gagne. Une fois son œuvre terminée, elle regarde mon caleçon. Se peut-il que…. ? Non, évidemment que non, ce n'est pas le genre de Katniss. Je rougis doucement à cette idée, alors qu'elle a le dos tourné, à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi. Elle me tend soudain un petit sac.

- Tiens, couvre-toi avec ça, le temps que je lave ton caleçon.

- Oh, mais ça m'est égal que tu me voies.

Et c'est vrai, ça m'est égal. Je suis même tenté de lui répondre que ce petit sac ne suffira jamais à cacher tout l'attirail que j'ai entre les jambes, mais renonce. Je vais bientôt mourir, de toute façon, alors…et puis, le peu de muscles que je possédais a fondu, avec le manque de nourriture. Je ne dois pas être des plus agréables à regarder, mais je m'en moque pas mal.

- Tu es bien comme ma mère. Moi, ça m'ennuie, d'accord ?

Pudique. Je note cet adjectif la concernant dans une case de mon cerveau, avec les autres, au cas où. J'en ai appris beaucoup plus sur elle en deux semaines qu'en 10 ans d'existence. Et je vais mourir. Quel gâchis ! Hochant la tête, elle se retourne, et je me démène pour enlever ce maudit caleçon qui me colle à la peau la boue y est pour beaucoup. J'attrape le sac, nu comme un vers et les fesses contre la roche rugueuse, je couvre ce qui fait de moi un homme. Je balance ensuite le caleçon dans sa direction. Il lui vole à côté alors que je la visais, elle. Mes capacités motrices se réduisent à vu d'œil.

- Tu sais, tu fais bien des manières pour une concurrente aussi redoutable. J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser donner sa douche à Haymitch, après tout.

Je lui avais refusé par pure gentillesse envers elle mais quelque chose me dit que j'aurais aimé voir sa tête si je lui avais laissé Haymitch. Je réalise soudain que tout Panem vient de nous entendre dire que nous avons douché notre mentor. Bah, ce n'est un secret pour personne, Haymitch est souvent soûl. Cette fois là, nous étions sur place pour le ramasser, mais…je me prends soudain à imaginer à quoi peut bien ressembler la maison de notre mentor.

- Que t'a-t-il envoyé jusqu'ici ?

- Rien du tout.

Mais si elle me pose la question, c'est qu'elle a dû en recevoir, des cadeaux. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Pourquoi, tu as reçu quelque chose ?

- La pommade anti brûlures. Oh, et un pain.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais sa préférée.

- Tu plaisantes ! Il ne peut pas me voir en peinture.

- Parce que vous êtes pareils, tout les deux.

Je savais bien qu'Haymitch préférait –préfère- Katniss. Mais l'entendre me dire qu'elle a effectivement reçu quelque chose, alors que je croupissais dans la boue, blessé et sans nourriture, m'énerve quelque peu. Je marmonne alors que Katniss ne semble pas vouloir rétorquer. Tant mieux, parler d'Haymitch m'agace. Je la regarde encore un peu nettoyer mes vêtements avant de dodeliner de la tête et de sombrer complètement dans un sommeil agité et sans rêves. Je suis réveillé par Katniss, qui me secoue gentiment.

- Peeta ? On va devoir y aller, maintenant.

Pendant un instant, je crois que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Que je dors encore dans la boue, une main sur ma blessure purulente, la gorge sèche et le regard vide. Mais quand je croise le regard gris de Katniss, je me rends compte que je ne rêve pas elle est bel et bien venue me chercher.

- Y aller ? Aller où ?

- Loin d'ici. En aval, peut-être. Pour nous cacher en attendant que tu reprennes des forces.

Je songe un court instant que Katniss me surestime. Je souffre le martyr et même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je pourrais me mettre à pleurer dans les secondes qui viennent. Elle m'aide à m'habiller et déjà je sens que le calvaire est proche c'est à peine si j'arrive à soulever une jambe, alors marcher…mais Katniss semble vouloir y croire. Elle m'aide à me redresser et je me sens défaillir. Le peu de sang qu'il me reste afflue dans mon cœur, faisant accélérer sa cadence. J'halète comme si je venais de courir un marathon, alors que je viens juste de me lever.

- Allez, tu vas tenir le coup.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir le tenir. Même si je m'appuie fortement sur l'épaule fragile de Katniss, je manque de m'évanouir au bout de cinquante mètres. Mon corps, décharné et inhabitué à l'effort depuis des jours refuse de reprendre le contrôle. Mes jambes tremblent et je vois blanc. Katniss, comprenant ma détresse, m'aide à m'asseoir. La nausée me gagne et mon estomac menace de se vider de son pauvre contenu. La tête entre les genoux, Katniss me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je frissonne de contentement. Cependant, je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle a le regard ailleurs, pensant déjà à l'endroit où nous pourrions passer la nuit. Elle continue de jouer son rôle d'amante maudite, même si je sens bien qu'elle n'y prend guère de plaisir. Mais je peux jouer également, et quelque chose me dit que je suis bien meilleur qu'elle. Jouer…si seulement elle ne feignait pas de m'aimer. Peut-être est-il possible que je me trompe et qu'elle m'aime réellement, mais je refuse d'y croire. Le choc serait trop fort si je me trompais. Je relève la tête et voit Katniss le nez en l'air, à la recherche d'une cachette. Son regard se pose enfin sur une grotte, non loin de là. Après quelques instants assis sur la roche fraiche, je me sens de nouveau capable –plus ou moins- de me lever. Katniss m'aide une nouvelle fois et m'entraîne dans la grotte qu'elle a repéré, qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques pas de notre position. Pour elle qui voulait partir le plus loin possible de la rivière, c'est raté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Si seulement j'avais été plus prudent…

- Là. Ma foi, ce n'est pas si mal.

Elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Je manque de lui suggérer de me laisser là et de passer la nuit dans un arbre, comme elle l'a toujours fait depuis le début des Jeux.

- Voilà. Attends-moi là, je vais chercher de quoi isoler le sol de la grotte.

Attends-moi là…comme si j'avais le choix. Katniss est vraiment maladroite. Elle m'aide à m'asseoir, à côté de l'entrée de notre grotte et s'enfonce dans la forêt, non sans avoir jeté deux ou trois coups d'œil inquiets dans ma direction. Il n'y a pas à dire, Katniss joue vraiment très bien. Je m'appuie de tout mon poids sur la roche. Bien qu'il fasse encore chaud, je suis secoué de frissons et j'halète. Je passe une main sur mon front couvert de sueur. La fièvre me gagne et mon cœur bat maintenant au ralenti. Alors que je menace de m'endormir, Katniss réapparaît, les bras chargés d'aiguille de sapins. Elle recouvre le sol de la grotte avec, dépose au milieu de la cavité son sac de couchage et s'approche de moi, alors que je dodeline de la tête.

- Peeta ? J'ai terminé. Viens, je vais t'aider à te mettre dans le sac.

Je ne réponds pas et hoche de la tête. Ma bouche me paraît pâteuse et ma gorge refuse de s'humidifier. Après dix bonnes minutes à me battre avec le sac de couchage, je trouve enfin une position confortable : m'évitant ainsi des souffrances inutiles. Katniss s'éloigne de nouveau, fouille dans son sac, tripote sa gourde et me la tends. Je fronce les sourcils, mais la soif m'empêche de refuser l'eau claire et fraiche. Je la vide rapidement. Elle me tend des fruits séchés.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Tu dois man…

- Je dois manger, je sais. Mais j'ai déjà mangé, tout à l'heure.

Ma partenaire fronce les sourcils mais abandonne l'idée de me forcer à engloutir les fruits. Elle hausse les épaules et entreprends de camoufler l'entrée de notre grotte. Je l'observe. Katniss est très amaigrie, ses cheveux sont ternes, ses yeux tristes ont perdu de leur vivacité. Je fronce à mon tour les sourcils. Et dire que je l'oblige à rester là ! Clouée au sol, vulnérable. Je me déteste de lui imposer ça. Katniss, elle qui a toujours été si vive et rapide semble agir au ralenti. Je suis cependant certain qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait, quand elle est partie à ma recherche. Enfin, il me semble.

- Katniss.

Elle se tourne vers moi, une expression neutre sur le visage, s'approche, s'agenouille à mes côtés et écarte quelques mèches rebelles de devant mes yeux pâles. Mon cœur s'accélère brusquement. Bon sang, il faut que je me fasse soigner, vraiment.

- Merci de m'avoir trouvé.

Un sourire furtif éclaire son visage.

- Tu m'aurais trouvé, toi aussi, si tu avais pu.

Bien sûr, que je t'aurai trouvé. Mais toi et moi, on sait parfaitement que ce n'aurait pas été pareil. Voilà ce que je voudrais lui répondre. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu partir à sa recherche parce que j'étais blessé. Moi qui m'étais promis de tout faire pour l'aider à s'en sortir…je viens de me transformer en celui qui la maintient au sol, vulnérable, faible. Un boulet, voilà ce que je suis. Je me prends soudain à souhaiter mourir rapidement. Pour que Katniss puisse partir, se cacher dans un arbre et survivre.

- Oui. Ecoute, si je ne m'en sors pas…

- Ne dis pas ça. Je n'ai pas drainé tout ce pus pour rien.

- Je sais. Mais juste au cas où…

- Non, Peeta, je ne veux même pas en discuter.

- Mais je…

Ses doigts frais laissent place à sa bouche chaude sur la mienne. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Katniss ! Katniss est en train de m'embrasser ! Devant tout Panem. Un frisson me parcourt. Sa main douce se pose sur ma joue brûlante et je pense un instant à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mais je renonce bien vite, ne voulant pas me laisser emporter. Au lieu de quoi je ferme les yeux et profite du mieux que je peux de ce baiser inattendu. Mes muscles se raidissent et je manque de m'accrocher à elle, comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Je manque de l'attraper par les bras et de l'obliger à s'allonger à côté de moi, dans le sac de couchage. Je manque de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Si seulement nous n'étions pas là, dans une grotte miteuse, à attendre la mort. Si seulement nous étions chez nous, dans sa chambre, dans la mienne, dans ses bois. Ses lèvres n'ont pas encore quitté les miennes que je prie déjà pour que d'autres baisers de ce genre suivent, tellement l'effet qu'ils me font est positif et revigorant. Je me sens soudain fort et capable de tout. Invincible. Je me fais le serment de toujours la protéger. Elle. La fille du feu. Katniss. Celle que j'aime désespérément depuis des années. Celle à qui je donnerai ma vie sans contrepartie. Sa bouche se décolle soudain de la mienne et sa main quitte ma joue. La frustration me gagne. Evidemment, cela n'aurait pas pu durer plus de trois minutes. Je suis tenté de me dire qu'elle m'a embrassé uniquement dans le but de me faire taire, mais oublie bien vite cette possibilité. Je sais que je n'ai pas la moindre chance, qu'elle ne fait que jouer, bien sûr, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Et me retient aussitôt de m'en coller une. Idiot !

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te l'interdis. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Ma voix est faible et je ne peux que murmurer, encore tout chamboulé. Mon estomac fait des bonds, mes joues doivent être rouges, j'ai atrocement chaud et je respire assez fort. Pour la première fois, je suis content d'être fiévreux, Katniss croira que c'est la maladie qui me fait cet effet. Si seulement elle savait…quoique, non, en fait. C'est mieux pour elle qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Ma partenaire remonte le sac de couchage jusqu'à mon menton et passe sa main sur mon front en sueur. Une fois cela fait, elle se rue presque dehors. Je souris tristement : évidemment, qu'elle veut quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Evidemment qu'elle ne veut pas rester avec moi plus que de raison. Peut-être estime-t-elle que ce baiser suffira au public et que je…

- Peeta ! Regarde un peu ce qu'Haymitch t'a envoyé !

Katniss interromps le flux de mes pensées en brandissant un pot en argent au dessus de sa tête. Je l'observe quelques instants, bouche bée. C'est…un cadeau ! C'est un cadeau de la part d'Haymitch. Pour moi. Je ne croy…je fronce soudain les sourcils, mécontent. C'est le premier cadeau que je reçois et, comme par hasard, Katniss est avec moi. Je ne mets pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Katniss à mes côtés, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rôle d'amant maudit. Rôle qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Moi qui ai toujours été conciliant jusque là, je commence à en avoir assez de n'être que Peeta, le partenaire de Katniss, celui qui l'a embrassé, le blessé, l'amant maudit du District Douze. Katniss m'exaspère, soudain. Elle qui n'a jamais daigné m'accorder la moindre seconde d'attention profite bien plus que moi des bienfaits de notre stratégie. Alors que j'ai tout fait pour que cela fonctionne, contrairement à elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Capitole pense que je ne suis qu'un homme faible ? Parce qu'il estime que je ne pourrais pas survivre ? Pas sans Katniss ? J'ai soudain l'envie irrépressible de me lever, de trouver une de ses maudites caméras et de leur hurler au visage. D'hurler que tout ça n'est pas qu'un jeu. Que je suis bien réel, que Katniss l'est également. Que je l'aime de toutes mes forces, de tout mon cœur, du plus profond de mon être. Que, Hunger Games ou pas Hunger Games, je ferai n'importe quoi pour cette femme. Je donnerai ma vie, s'il le fallait. Mais pas parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de moi. Pas parce que c'est ce que le Capitole veut. Parce que je l'ai décidé depuis des années, maintenant. Parce que je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde sans Katniss. Parce que je l'aime. Simplement. Inconditionnellement.

* * *

**Mouhahahahaha ! **

***Oui, je suis au courant que ce rire de sadique ne sert à rien, ici***

**J'espère que des reviews vont être postés, c'est important.**

**Au fait, s'il y a un passage que vous aimeriez voir adapté, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler.**

**Je suis assez curieuse, je sais. :D**


End file.
